Post Adolescence
by VenomBunny
Summary: Misao has been infatuated with Aoshi Shinomori from the moment she walked into his classroom. Now five years later and out of high school she tries her best to win him. She evidently finds herself learning that the feeling has always been mutual. There will be lemons XXX.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: This story starts off in the first person but I think I'm going to stick to third person. Please read and review, I appreciate all forms of criticism! Also I plan on updating regularly, possibly daily if this story gets enough love. :) Oh also, I wrote this on my phone so it won't be up to par as far as grammar and what not is concerned. My boyfriend has been hogging the computer for league of legends unfortunately.

Prologue

I will always remember the first time a boy gave me butterflies. He was older, handsome and had a great sense of humor. He could make me sit up straight when he spoke. He had a relaxed aura and a sarcastic sense of humor. Many thought he was cold and rigid but I was overcome with blinded attraction. Oh did I mention he was my Spanish teacher, Shinomori Aoshi? It was sophomore year and I was 16 years old, he's a decade older than I. But ever since he scolded me for throwing a paper ball at my loving comrade Kaoru I whipped into shape for his approval. He was shaped by Zeus himself with long black hair that fell into his eyes and standing tall at 6'3. He was also a student himself; in law school. I just adored him and the day before winter break I confessed my love to him nonchalantly of course. I ended up in ISS for smoking pot in the student parking lot with my favorite rebel rooster head. Coach Takenada caught us and although we were with our lively bunch of friends we were too stoned to duck behind the car with them. We received two days of ISS before winter break. When the office alerted Mr. Shinomori about my recent in school suspension he told them he would need to see me for the last day of it. Somehow Mr. Handsome tricked the AP into letting me remain in his care the entire day. That was when I fell in love. Of course that was also the day we had to take our oral examination. But when I arrived to his class he whispered in my ear, "consider this my Christmas present to you."

I stared at him with such longing and told him I could marry him. He laughed and proceeded on with the oral exams. I sat silently looking over the various students piling in until I recognized a friend. Ironically the only person I knew in first period was my ex boyfriend Soujiro. Fortunately our demise was mutual and had not effected our friendly bond. So I weened my way over and flirted with him casually while stealing glances at Mr. Shinomori who seemed to be brooding.

"Miss Makimachi time for your oral!" He called while rummaging through his briefcase for the question and answer sheets. I rose from my place next to Soujiro and grazed his shoulder with my fingertips as I walked to the front of the class room. Mr. Shinomori led me to the hallway where two seats were arranged for the exam. I clasped my hands together in my lap as I crossed my small legs, although I am petite in size my assets and waist are actually equivalent to Marilyn Monroe. I made sure to bend over slightly so my black v neck would show a little more cleavage than what is dress code appropriate. I silently cursed myself for wearing baggy sweat pants as opposed to my usual denim skinny jeans that hug my hips and accentuate my butt. Mr. Shinomori didn't seem to notice my vain attempts though. As he proceeded with the questions I instantly felt flustered having his full undivided attention only on me. Usually in class when he gives lectures I pay avid attention while silently undressing him with my eyes. My innocence may be in tact but all this man needs to do is ask and I'll pretend I'm his personal porn star. I stammered at every question he asked me in Spanish. I called the bathroom "playa" which made him chuckle as he explained that it meant beach but I was close. I called the kitchen el bano which made him sigh in annoyance. "Miss Makimachi if you can make this a private affair I'll give you an 85 because I'd hate to see you fail." My sea green eyes sparkled in delight at his statement. Before I could reign in my control I flung myself in his arms. He returned the embrace rather tightly and only let go at the sound of impending footsteps passing the hallway.

5 years later. (Current time)

"Misao! Over here!" Kaoru screamed in the crowded bar and grill known as Shenaniganz.

Misao sighed heavily and weened over to Kaorus lonesome self at the table.

"Megumi is still getting dressed I presume?" Misao said casually while taking a seat next to her. Kaoru looked gorgeous as ever with a skin tight strapless gold dress on. It tightened underneath her breasts and flowed down to mid thigh. She had on black wedged heels and her hair in long wavy tresses flowing down her back. No make up on her flawless face either.

"Of course, it's Megumi. She'll always be the last one here." Kaoru chided softly. The bartender then made his way to their spot at the table.

"Long Island Iced Tea Misao?" He asked with a handsome smile.

"You know me too well Hannya," she replied.

"Three jaiger bombs too!" Megumi exclaimed as she took the seat on Kaorus left side. She as usual looked like the foxy lady rooster head named her. Especially when wearing a low cut black sleeveless top with a belt underneath her breasts and a tight pair of white skinny jeans. At least she was being considerate enough to wear strappy black sandals as opposed to heels. Her long legs were worth the jealousy emitted from female onlookers.

The bartender sighed in admiration and proceeded to prepare our requests.

"Misao when are you going to ditch the braid already?" Megumi asked feigning exasperation.

"When I find someone worth the inconvenience," Misao replied.

"Is that why you always undid your braid before Mr. Shinomori's class? Kaoru asked with a smirk.

"The man was perfect," Misao sighed heavily, "unfortunately I'll probably never see him again."

Megumi nudged her and pointed to the newcomer walking through the door, "don't be so sure," she said coolly. Misao gasped and undid her braid at the sight of the infamous Aoshi Shinomori. He approached the bar and a flicker of recognition passed through him as he took the seat to Misaos right.

"Makimachi, Kamiya, Takani. Never thought I'd see you trouble makers again." Shinomori said in his monotonous voice. Megumi 'hmphed' and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She never saw the appeal Misao sought after in him. Kaoru greeted him professionally before downing her rum runner greedily just as the next round arrived. Misao sat there speechless thanking Kami that her drink arrived in time to occupy her mouth. Aoshi ordered a Guinness before the bartender disappeared again.

"So are you a lawyer now?" Misao questioned curtly, hoping to break the ice she thought she created.

"Indeed, I'm actually taking a break from work right now," Aoshi replied. Megumi passed Misao her Jaiger bomb, she was growing impatient with being sober.

Misao, Kaoru and Megumi chugged them down in sync. Aoshi was mildly impressed watching his three former students get hammered drunk. He turned his attention on Misao while noticing how much she had grown up since high school. She was always shapely in the right places but her assets seemed more pronounced. In her little Marilyn style halter black dress he could see how tiny her waist was and how luscious her breasts came out. Especially since she was bra less in that ensemble. Her legs seemed longer with the facade set by her black ankle boot wedges. And he couldn't help but grin when the only make up she wore was her mastered winged eyeliner and mascara.

"So Makimachi what have you been up to since graduation?" Aoshi asked while masking the fact that he was just checking her out in detail.

Misao sighed, "I'm a columnist for Women Time's magazine. I write fashion tips, but someday you'll see me on the cover of the Kyoto Tribune with current events that matter and aren't libel. I plan on dissolving corruption in the newspaper industry singlehandedly." Misao said it with enough conviction that Aoshi believed her.

"Misao we're going to wait outside for Rooster and Kenshin," Kaoru said while giving an inconspicuous wink.

"Don't have any fun without me!" Was Misaos instant rebuttal before returning her attention to the man that haunts her wet dreams.

"So do you live around here?" Aoshi questioned.

"Not too far away. I live in the apartment complex next to the Aoiya," she replied happily.

"Sunset Point? I just rented an apartment there," He replied with unmasked surprise.

"How funny, what floor?" Misao asked while trying to hide her giddiness. It was just too perfect, she was older and he was closer.

"Fourth floor, room 421," he answered.

"I'm in room 403," Misao replied.

"Ahh any roommates?" Aoshi inquired. He was hoping for a no.

"Just my Boa Constrictor and Albino Burmese Python," she replied while simultaneously hoping he didn't have a fear of snakes; Betsey and Ramona were her babies.

"Another reptile fan, I always found them to be fascinating creatures," he spoke with an allure.

Misao shifted in her barstool awkwardly while playing with the Orange in her drink. He was making her feel flustered again. As silence progressed Aoshi and Misao polished off there drinks. "Do you want to take some shots with me?" Misao questioned breaking the silence.

"I was actually thinking of breaking into my new apartment," Aoshi replied.

"Oh well that would probably be cheaper," she said.

"I have a fully stocked liquor cabinet if you and your friends want to come over," Aoshi suggested. Misaos heart beat sped up.

"I'm sure they would love to," Misao shot back, "Let me go find them." She stood up from her place next to him and walked outside while rummaging through her purse for a cigarette.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Sharknado or Bob's Burgers.

Misao found them drunkenly happy making fun of Sanosuke.

"Misao! Kennyshin is thhrowing a party do you wanna ditch this place and go?" Kaoru slurred.

Misao found herself smiling a little too happily. "Looks like I'm gonna pass, Aoshi wants to hang out at his place," she replied intentionally leaving out the fact that he invited everybody.

Megumi smirked, "use a condom! Or not!" She said with a wink.

Rooster nudged her, "don't get knocked up Weasel!" He said just as Aoshi approached them with a raised eyebrow.

He obviously heard Fox and Roosters comments. Misao glowered at the two loud mouths.

"See you two later!" Kaoru exclaimed while dragging Megumi and Sanosuke towards the parking lot. Misao waved them off while heading back inside to pay her tab.

Aoshi put a hand on her shoulder, "I paid your tab," he said.

Misao sighed, "they just skipped out on their bill, I'll go pay it."

Every time she went to a bar with them they would do this. She always paid for these outings but never bothered telling them. They were some stupid drunks. Misao and Aoshi went inside and waited at the bar for Hannya.

"They did it again, huh?" Hannya asked when he finished his rounds.

"What else would you expect? They forget there's an economic system in the works whenever they drink," Misao said in exasperation.

"I'll let it slide this time," he said.

"You're such a doll!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry I'll make them pay up before they get their drinks from now on," he said darkly.

"Have a goodnight Hannya!" Misao said noticing the customers hollering for his attention. Misao and Aoshi made their way to the parking lot in silence.

"So I'll meet you at your place?" Misao questioned curtly.

"I can meet you at your place if you'd like. I need to pick up mixers," Aoshi replied.

"203 I'll see you there!" Misao screamed as she ran towards her lime green Mazda Miata. Aoshi got into his 2013 Mercedes Benz and raced off to the grocery store next to the apartments. He couldn't help but think he was going to do something shameful with this girl. It felt so right to him though. Makimachi always intrigued him.

He grabbed various juices and cocktail mixes and headed towards the check out. As he rounded the corner of the aisle a pack of condoms caught his eye. He spent a good five minutes contemplating them before he decided to skip out on them all together.

Misao went inside her one bedroom apartment to check on her babies. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting to put their heat laps on. Cold blooded animals get extra feisty when neglected. She decided to change into something more comfortable since she was probably going to spend the rest of the night wasted. She took off her dress and contemplated putting on a cute pair of underwear and a matching bra. Rummaging through her dresser she found a matching black and baby blue striped set. She put on a pair of black yoga pants and a vintage Bobby Darin sweater she found on eBay. A knock on the door interrupted any other changes she would make to herself. "Coming!" She hollered before reaching her door.

Aoshi stood outside patiently with two reusable shopping bags. Misao grabbed one from him before locking her for behind her. "Your a fan of American classics I see," Aoshi commented.

Misao beamed, "I would've married him if I was alive in his generation."

Aoshi laughed, "I think Sandra Dee was a perfect match for him," he said.

Misao couldn't believe how perfect he was. Bobby Darin was way ahead of his time even though he was ten years older than her, not to mention a separate nation. When they went inside his apartment Misao almost face planted as her jaw dropped in awe. His apartment was luxurious and sleek. There was a black L couch taking up the far right wall complimented by a black and white checkered coffee table a few feet shorter than the length of the couch. He also had a projector connected to his PS4 facing the completely bare white wall across the couch. Misao was beyond excited.

Aoshi chuckled when he noticed how speechless Misao was by the set up. "Would you like me to make you a drink?" He asked while going around the sleek marble bar separating the kitchen from the living room.

"I'm going to snoop through your liquor cabinet first," she replied while following him into the kitchen. Aoshi motioned towards a cabinet next to the pantry.

Misao shrieked when she opened it. He could open a bar with his collection. She grabbed various bottles and placed them on the kitchen island in the center of the room. "Let's take shots of Makers Mark(whiskey) first!" She exclaimed.

Aoshi grabbed the bottle and two shot glasses before making his way to the couch. "Do you need a chaser Misao?"

She laughed. "Oh no Whiskey is my favored flavor," she gleamed as she took a seat next to him.

They both swallowed three shots before Aoshi decided to impress her with his projector and monster stereo system that was conveniently hidden in the coffee table. He turned on Netflix before offering Misao the controller. As she scrolled through her options she found the perfect movie; Sharknado.

"Aoshi?" She asked feigning innocence.

"Yes Misao?" He answered suspiciously.

"Do you smoke marijuana?" She shot back.

"Are you offering?" He asked while pulling out a ROAR bong from the side of the couch.

Misao gasped at the sight of such a beauty. Aoshi handed her the bowl piece as she packed it while sprinkling keef on top. "This strain is called Alaskan Thunder Fuck," she told him while passing the piece back.

Aoshi was happy for a new herb connection. He led her to the sliding glass door in the back of the hallway. Misao was envious when she realized he had a balcony and she didn't.

As they went out Misao grabbed a lighter off the table in the back and passed it to him, signaling that he could have the green hit.

Aoshi filled up the bong as Misao watched in awe as the clear glass turned blue when touched by smoke. It reverted back to clear when Aoshi inhaled all of the smoke. Misao hit the bong next without the lighter seeing as the bowl was still lit from Aoshi. After passing it back and forth a few times Misao felt satisfied and went back to the leather couch. Misao started Sharknado when Aoshi sat down rather close to her.

"What the Fuck am I watching?" Aoshi whispered.

"A great fucking movie," was Misaos instant reply.

"Are you hungry?" Aoshi asked.

"Do you have any veggies and ranch?" Misao asked unable to tear her eyes from the terrible B movie as the sharks arrived to the beach. Surprisingly when high all Misao can stomach is vegetables and fruit.

Aoshi grabbed various vegetables and set them up on a cutting board. He chopped carrots, celery and cucumbers. After arranging them on a dish with ranch in the center he returned to the couch.

Misao laughed loudly. "Please explain to me why they are driving away from the sharks but everyone else is driving towards it normal speed limit!" Misao hiccupped.

"This movie is horrendously low budget. Poor Tara Reid!" Aoshi replied.

Misao grabbed a cucumber slice not bothering with ranch and popped it in her mouth. After chewing slowly she burst out laughing at the liquor store scene.

"Aoshi? Aoshi? Do you see this right now?" She exclaimed hysterically.

"You mean the various customers taking their time and shopping? Because people definitely wouldn't dream of looting during an apocalypse right?" Aoshi replied. He found himself enjoying the terrible movie a little more than he anticipated.

Misao subconsciously placed her right hand on Aoshis'. He didn't bother moving it, she was so caught up in the movie he doubted she even knew what she was doing.

"Did they just save a school bus full of kids and leave?" He asked astonished.

"Yes they did," Misao replied seriously.

As the movie progressed they decided to watch something more lucrative like Bob's Burgers. Aoshi was impressed with Misaos preference of American shows. Misao found herself relating to Louise Belcher.

After a few episodes Aoshi fell asleep leaning on Misao. She smiled at that and reclined in her seat while grabbing the quilt off of the top of the couch and draping it over Aoshi. A few more episodes in and she fell into a comfortable slumber.

Aoshi woke up with his face in Misaos lap. He couldn't help but notice how she smelled like Honey and Vanilla. He glanced at the clock on the stove in the kitchen and noticed it was only 4:00 a.m. Deciding to retire to his room he cleaned up the alcohol and veggie spread on the table. Once he turned off the projector Misao woke up bright eyed. Aoshi thought she looked adorable with her fiery blue doe eyes.

"I should probably get going," Misao murmured while standing up and heading towards the door. Aoshi walked her out since he'd have to lock up behind her anyways. They stood at the door awkwardly until Aoshi decided to give her a hug. Misao looked up in the embrace and noted they were only a few inches from kissing. Aoshi unknowingly let her go before any of that could happen though.

Misao walked back to her apartment only to realize her key must have fallen in between the sofa cushions. Turning back around she knocked on his door. Aoshi opened up with a glass of scotch and no shirt. Misao blushed while staring at his physically fit chest. Her eyes lingered there while she explained her situation.

Aoshi smirked and let her search for her keys. He leaned against the wall, sipping his drink while staring at Misaos round butt as she crouched down and looked through the cushions. He couldn't help but hope her keys were gone. Unfortunately she found them and in a huff of triumph she turned around to show Aoshi.


	3. Chapter 3

Misao bowed to Aoshi before taking her leave but Aoshi had other intentions.

"We never gave my apartment a proper welcoming, why don't you stay and drink for awhile?" He asked. Aoshi was craving her company after just one night.  
Misao sighed.

"You're paying for my hangover tomorrow," she quipped.

"Ah you mean today? Don't worry I'll buy you breakfast," he replied coolly with a wink. He proceeded to the kitchen to make them mixed drinks.  
Misao plopped on the couch while eyeing Aoshi. He looked so edible with his low slung pants and bare abdomen. The man went to the gym obviously. He was all muscles but not beefy, slender and toned. Aoshi almost caught Misao making googly eyes but she diverted her attention to the projector.  
"I'm making screwdrivers if that's alright with you," Aoshi stated from the kitchen.  
"Sure thing," she replied using the opportunity to stare at his perfect six pack. The man could be an underwear model she thought to herself. Breaking out of her trance she decided to snoop through his video games conveniently inside the coffee table next to the stereo system.  
"You know I'm more of an Xbox fan, Playstation controllers are so light. Game play is too easy," she said while rummaging through until she came across her favorite Call of Duty; World at War. She preferred the zombies but the campaign was pretty damn good too. Putting it in the PS4 Misao was super excited for the projector play. There was no way to lose! She started the live Shi No Numa (Swamp of Death) Zombie Map without bothering to ask Aoshi if he wanted to play. She had to impress him with her super awesome gaming skills. Once the round started she started screaming at her stupid teammates that didn't understand the concept of four windows for four players. Nothing pissed her off more than people stealing her kills, even if it was for a team effort.

"Stupid ass players! Stay at your own Goddamn window Starbot300!" She shrieked. Aoshi sat next to her in amazement as she warded off zombies while reviving all three of her teammates.

"Please tell me you have a Goddamn headset," she muttered.  
Aoshi got up from the couch and headed to a black ottoman next to the front door. He pulled out a headset and another controller signaling he was playing when her game ended. Unfortunately after hooking up the headset Misao discovered she was in fact playing with a group of stupid girls playing to impress their boyfriends.

"Okay you little bitches, listen up. When I open the stairs you will not unlock the cage, got it? We're going to follow the mystery box, just follow my lead and you'll survive." After three rounds and many complications from her fellow players Misao unlocked the door and ushered her embarrassed companions downstairs. After letting the three use the mystery box Misao lucked out with a Mini Uzi. She was reviving her comrades left and right though.

"You guys need to kill the zombies and board up the windows afterwards," Misao said through clenched teeth.

Aoshi couldn't help but get turned on knowing Misao was good at videogames and not playing for impressions like her virtual teammates. After a few more rounds of guilt free zombie genocide Misao exchanged her pistol for a flame thrower.

"Of course I would get this useless piece of shit," Misao muttered. Unfortunately when Starbot approached the Mystery box she received the Teddy Bear. Misao didn't mind though, she already had a mini Uzi.

"Okay sluts stop fucking dying! Especially you Instaskill5, it effects the team when we have to revive you every damn second!" Misao screamed. A few moments later Instaskill left the game. Misao polished off the remaining five zombies with a KaBoom. Unfortunately for her the sound of thunder escaped through the speakers and lightning flashed on the screen signaling the Hell Hounds arrival.

"Okay you whores! Follow me, we're going to kill these zom-dogs together or we're going to fucking die and I refuse to die on round 10, got it?" Misao ordered.

"Yes!" Starbot300 and Starchy2 replied in expected Starbot300 fell down awaiting revival.

"Leave her be, she's just a nuisance now," Misao told Starchy.

"Fuck you bitch, you're probably fat, ugly and single with 30 goddamn cats! Too bad I have a fucking life so I don't have time to play stupid games!" Starbot screamed over the mic.

Misao laughed lmanically while she singlehandedly killed every hell hound. "Then why play now?" she asked calmly.

"Reload your weapons before I grab the max ammo," Misao said to her angry teammates. Starbot300 grabbed the max ammo in defiance. Misao sighed she already reloaded, the bitch was only hurting herself.

"You can leave the game Starbot, I don't need you, like I said you're nothing but a nuisance. Your boyfriend must be ashamed since your just fucking up his kill death ratio every time you play," Misao said to the dumb bitch. Before she could continue on Starbot left the game.  
Meanwhile Aoshi was on his fourth mixed drink laughing hysterically. Misao clearly brought entertainment wherever she went.

"You're making these girls cry!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"Hmph, if they can't handle they can go play with their goddamn Barbies," Misao replied coldly. After beating a few more rounds without Starchy helping Misao decided it was time to get to the mystery box.

"Alright Starchy, we're going to the mystery box so follow me. For future reference the mystery box is going to be located wherever the blue light beam is. As you can see it's in the doctors headquarters so we're going to zip line over there. You have to get on the zip line with me though or you'll be left be-.." Misao was cut off as her last teammate excited the game.

"Stupid fucking bitch! Everyone knows not to play zombies if you can't commit to the goddamn game!" Misao vented to nobody in particular. She left herself a crawler while hopping on the zip line so she could delay the next round. Unfortunately she was still playing live, pausing was not an option. As she zipped to the doctors quarters she removed her headset and chugged her screwdriver before rudely passing it to Aoshi demanding a refill. Aoshi sighed and passed her his. She drank it greedily before passing it back to him before proceeding with the silent merciless murder of zombies. Once she reached round 37 her hands started cramping and she was trampled by the herd of zombies she was running away from.

"What the Fuck was that?!" Misao screamed in anger. But before Aoshi could comfort her there was a thunderous knock on the door. Aoshi opened it up to see a tall muscular police officer with an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"We received a noise complaint from this room, is everything okay ma'am? Is this man bothering you?" The officer asked Misao who was still on the couch, blatantly ignoring Aoshi who was standing right in front of him.

"That was my fault officer I got a little carried away," Misao replied holding up the PS4 controller. The officer laughed.

"Well keep it down, it's nearly six in the morning," he said.

"Sure thing Officer Saito," Aoshi replied while reading his badge. Saito stepped back while lighting his cigarette.

"Oh you can't smoke in this building officer!" Misao exclaimed with her mouth agape.

Saito laughed, "I'm the fucking law I can do anything I damn well please!" He replied while taking his exit to the elevator and flicking ash onto the carpeted hallway.

"Stupid cops," Aoshi murmured while choosing his door.

"Time for a refill I guess," Misao replied while skipping towards the bottle of Grey Goose sitting on the counter. Aoshi took a seat on the couch while picking up the controller and scrolling through his options.

"Up for some Netflix?" He asked Misao.  
She just nodded her head in response while taking a big gulp of her drink.

"Bring the vodka and o.j over here while your at it," Aoshi muttered. He had a feeling that Misao was going to be the one to run his liquor cabinet dry. She grabbed the vodka and juice and proceeded to sit next to Aoshi.

"I never took you for a fan of The Office much less the American version," Misao stated. Her demeanor calmed down dramatically as opposed to her irrational emotions.

"Do you prefer the British version?" Aoshi asked while sparing Misao a glance.

"I prefer John Krasinski," Misao replied lustfully. Aoshi frowned at her comment but proceeded to fish through the seasons before deciding on The Search Committee episode. Aoshi and Misao ended up drinking half of the bottle before Misaos face turned green.

"Aoshi I think I'm going to throw up," Misao murmured embarrassed. Aoshi pulled her up onto her wobbly legs and led her to his bathroom in his Aoshi held her hair for her as she vomited. Misao dry heaved a little before letting out a small hiccup signifying the end of her embarrassment. Aoshi took the hair tie off of her wrist and pulled her hair up into a messy bun with a few strands on the side l sides of her face. He then proceeded to rummage through his mirror cabinet for a spare tooth brush. He found a little white and blue one and offered it to Misao. She nodded gratefully and brushed her teeth awkwardly as Aoshi stood next to her, still shirtless. Once Misao finished she found herself boldly wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Thanks for that I would have cried if I got any in my hair," she whispered into his warm chest. Aoshi wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Anytime Misao," he replied softly. Aoshi surprised Misao by picking her up and carrying her to his temper-pedic king sized bed. He lifted up the black covers and laid her down on the grey sheets.

"You should get some rest," he said while propping his black pillow for her.  
Misao smiled softly before her eyes started to droop. Aoshi walked around the bed to a little black night stand on his side. Sitting on top was a vintage wooden vinyl player Aoshi received from his parents before they passed away. He put on his nighttime record that his mom played for him as a child; The Mama's and Papa's. Dream a Little Dream of Me consumed the bedroom with ease. Aoshi took a seat on the bed with his back facing Misao and his head hung low. Misao opened her eyes in search of the melody and turned towards Aoshi.

"This is a lovely song, my mom used to sing it to me at night before she passed away," Misao spoke to Aoshi. His eyes widened.

"My mom played this for me too, she also passed away," Aoshi whispered. He turned around and gave Misao an unfiltered look of sadness. Misao smiled sadly while placing a hand on his shoulder and pushing him down onto the bed. She sang along quietly.

"Stars shining bright above you,  
Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'  
Birds singing in the Sycamore Trees,  
Dream a little dream of me."

Aoshi pulled Misao to his chest abruptly and put his face into her hair while holding her tightly. Misao instantly leaned against Aoshi forcing him to lay on his back while she laid on his chest. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep as the enchanting rhythm billowed around them.


End file.
